Aspects of the invention can relate to a droplet discharge device for discharging droplets to a workpiece, a method of discharging a droplet, a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device, an electro-optical device, and electronic equipment.
A droplet discharge device can often be used in a drawing system. The drawing system discharges droplets to a workpiece by an ink jet method. The drawing system can sometimes used for manufacturing an electro-optical device, such as a flat panel display.
A related art droplet discharge device that discharges minute droplets by an ink jet system has a head for discharging droplets. The head is required to discharge minute droplets to a workpiece stably and accurately. Thus, a phenomenon in which a plurality of nozzles in a head is clogged is prevented for ensuring the stable and accurate discharge of minute droplets. There has been proposed a technique (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-79693 (page 10, FIG. 9), in which droplets are discharged from nozzles, if necessary, using suction to clean the nozzle surface of a head for preventing nozzle clogging.